Blossom
by IlDolceSuono
Summary: Gohan indulges in the pleasures that only a half-siyajin like himself can provide. OC, PWP, Inc


"She's your sister...your sister!" Gohan reminded himself for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. He was actually beginning to feel a little annoyed, resenting the fact that she made him feel this way. He was losing control, imagining things he never would have thought about doing before she'd started to smell like this...

Gohan was lusting after her. Javen, his own sister. His baby sister at that, he had reminded himself more than once since that spar he'd seen between she and Trunks. Now it was everywhere, that fucking smell. It was like a strange potion she wore, trapping him into some dark recess of his mind where the only thing that mattered was that smell and the delicious peach that it came from.

Sweat had been slowly forming on his brow as they shared a couch, watching TV while the rest of the house was elsewhere by some miracle. It was rare for them to spend time together alone much these days. He had moved out years ago and had a daughter now, Pan. The thought should have reminded him what was at stake. It should have made him think twice about what he was doing as they sat there, all alone...

O, the things they could do...

Gohan wasn't certain, but he was guessing that Javen was able to smell his arousal. His body was responding to hers, it was simply unavoidable. In fact, the more he watched her out of the corner of his eye, the more obvious it became that her body was answering his mating call. Perhaps she didn't notice but her chest began to heave and the form of her hard nipples showed through the shirt she was wearing. With an annoyed swipe, she wiped her brow of the beads of sweat that clung there and fanned her face.

Javen began to feel warm, bringing her hands up to touch her face and then her lips, wondering why she was suddenly so parched. She licked her lips and then shut her eyes longer than a blink would have called for. In that fluttering moment her hands pushed her shirt up over her breasts, baring herself as she leaned back into the cushions.

Gohan froze.

The time for furtive glances was over. He was now staring with excited eyes, darkly glittering in the soft glow from the television. The glare reflected off his glasses as he turned to see her better, his own chest rising and falling much quicker.

Her round, perky tits were looking up, the nipple plump and hard.

Javen's hand slid through her hair and down her neck, trailing a stripe down her front until she pushed her hand between her thighs and gently brushed her fingers over her sex.

This had to be something saiyajin – no other female had ever made him feel so lightheaded and alive. All because of that goddamn smell, the one that was so thick in the air between them that as he opened his mouth he imagined he could taste her. The heat she was broadcasting must have been the cause for his sweat, he realized as his eyelids fluttered. His human blood was beating at the bars to be released, to stop Gohan from making a crucial mistake, but the creature within roared with delight.

This was exactly what he wanted – to smell that wet little pussy, to taste her, to fill her with every inch.

Gohan groaned and grabbed his cock, not surprised to feel himself stiffen completely at the touch. Javen's eyes snapped open and she stared back at him, her eyes bottomless with desire. Neither brother nor sister recoiled as they watched the other, with only the sound of their low growls purring in their ears. What was so wrong about this anyway, he was her older brother after all and he would never hurt her...

Just a man and a woman, just a monster and a monster...

Gohan flung his glasses off and let them fly behind him. His eyesight was becoming sharper but less defined, and the spot on his lower back where his tail had been was burning. He threw himself from the couch and kneeled before Javen, gliding his hands all over her. When he reached the weight of her breast, he leaned forward and instantly took the peak between his teeth, laving it with his hot tongue. Javen arched and Gohan's hand was ready, sliding around the small of her back to crush her body against his.

Her scent was practically inescapable, urging Gohan to latch to the other breast and draw more out of her. His mouth was so dry, he longed for the drink she could give him. Her breasts were so soft and yet so firm and well shaped, her nipples hardening to stone at the slightest touch, and then her noises, driving Gohan further down the rabbit hole.

She clawed at his back, smashing her hips against his chest as he continued to kneel before her, taking her legs on either side of him. His purring was becoming louder, throbbing in her ears like no other sound had... And then her shirt was gone, disappeared somehow under Gohan's fervor. Her pants were next, yanked off her frame rudely and throw somewhere else.

Gohan snarled and paused for a moment, leaning back on his haunches as he observed her panties. They were wet, shining, dripping already. He hadn't even touched her there, this was natural, this stream of nectar. Leaning forward, Gohan pushed his nose into her wet stain and inhaled deeply, a reactionary roar issuing, then slowly fading into a low hum of excitement within him.

Javen gasped, a blush forming on her cheeks as she clutched her brother's hair tightly. Her tail was winding its way around Gohan's wrist, holding him in place.

Unable to tease himself anymore, Gohan grabbed at her panties and pulled so hard that they ripped in half down the middle, revealing her forbidden slit. Gohan stared, awed for a moment before he plunged his mouth into her swollen folds. Then, there was that taste, that liquid gold. Tracing circles and pressing hard with his tongue, Gohan instantly made Javen's wet nub swell to full potential. He wasted no time drawing her clit into his mouth and scraping his teeth over it, chuckling in a dark rumble that made Javen's legs start to tremble.

His hair was pulled left and right. Finally, her fist seized so hard that he was forced to grab her wrists and pin her to the couch, holding her open with his shoulders. It made her back arch more, pushing her pussy harder onto his mouth where his tongue gladly licked up every drop of her juice. Javen was panting, her head thrashing back and forth. Gohan looked up and grinned with dark delight to see her mouth was poised open in a silent, trembling gasp that would surely break in time.

His tongue flew faster as he grabbed at her ass and drug her pussy closer to his mouth, holding her up so that her back was flat against the cushions. Her hands were free again and she filled them with his shoulders, as if holding like she had before she'd learned how to fly, or when he would give her piggy-back rides...

Just the same way he did with Pan and Videl...

Gohan drank deeply of her, shoving his tongue in her tiny hole and feeling the excited splatter of her nectar on his lips. Lost in her, he pushed his middle finger into that warm, wet tunnel and fused his mouth to her hot, swollen flesh to drink more. His lips were running with her flavor, he wanted to feel it everywhere, to taste it for the rest of his life, to make it his own...

Javen was writhing as much as she could, her bestial blood unable to stay still inside her while she was so very close to the precipice. He was claiming her differently, without brute force but there was still no escaping him. She knew this as she gasped in desperation as he thrust that finger, that large and tempting finger. He was making promises, showing her in stride what all could be hers if she would only give him the chance.

Gasps filled the air, Javen began scratching at her older brother expectantly. Her breath was ragged and erratic, her lips quivering as she barely managed to open her eyes and look into the eyes of her mate.

Gohan returned her gaze and suckled her clit into his mouth. Her legs shut around his head, so hard that stars flew behind his eyes in a flash of white that blinded him. A tremor went through her body that made Gohan's eyes bulge. Letting his eyes adjust, he watched in ecstasy as Javen began to shake and seize, her whole body flushing as her head snapped to the side. Every twitch urged another delicious spurt of nectar from her core and Gohan greedily accepted it. Through her spasms he gently kissed and suckled her labia, returning always to her entrance to collect more of that flavor he'd never grow tired of.

Her body then went limp, her breath starting to regulate once more as she landed against the couch cushions. Black hair clung to her face and neck like loose threads, sprawled before him like some kind of sex goddess, or deliverer, or something. How had he never known pleasure like this? What had he been missing with Videl all these years? Poor, sweet, innocent Videl who had no idea that this kind of beast was what hid in the corner of his mind, waiting to be released.

Gohan wasted no time removing his clothing until he stood naked before Javen as she looked up at him from the couch. The haze in her eyes was because of him. He had given that pleasure to her, that indescribably silent orgasm that had left her purring and glowing. She stretched and watched as Gohan sat down on the floor in front of her again, knees spread, cock jutting upwards towards his bellybutton. His balls were tidy, hanging close to the base of his dick, and only a small thatch of hair grew there, leaving his erection unobstructed.

His lips were marking her, trailing bruises up her neck and into her hairline to smell her sweat, so eclipsed by the scent of her tight little snatch. He wrapped his arms around her hips, dragging her ass to the edge of the couch. Gohan's lips were hot upon hers, his tongue delving into her mouth with the accuracy of a miner. Passion was throbbing between the pair, Javen's arms fastened around his neck to trap him closer to her body.

He adjusted momentarily, sitting back on the floor as he pulled her off the couch and into his lap. Gohan lifted her and without much effort, had slid inside of her. He pulled her down onto his cock, burying himself wholly with a tremendous snarl that he did not bother to stifle. Her own growl was overpowered by his but her nails in his shoulders were drawing out another smell, a metallic smell...He was bleeding... Javen wrapped her arms around his shoulders and began to tongue his wounds while her hips worked in a circle.

They both were panting, staring open mouthed while they pumped in reckless abandon, forgotten in each other. Again, Javen tasted the acrid taste of blood in her mouth, licking her lips to clear the dark liquid. Gohan watched her, growling as he thrust in and out of her, aroused at the sight of his blood stained upon her chin, and the lurid ruby tip of her tongue...

His ass kept rising from the ground as he held onto her hips and bucked deeply into Javen's wet tunnel. She rode him like a helpless girl on a savage bronco, holding dearly to his shoulders as his hard cock guided her. Left then right, then up so hard it made her throw her head back and shudder. Gohan was barely beginning too, so pleased to be able to rock her the way he'd always had to refrain from fucking Videl like. This wasn't love, it was instinct and Gohan's saiyain blood would not be ignored, especially not if his sister's clenching twat continued to feel this great.

Javen was losing herself again, letting the thrill of the moment take her somewhere darkly taboo. Inside of her, when she was alone, her sexuality frightened her considering how powerful it was. Why, she'd noticed the way the rest of the saiyajins were reacting to her but when they got together it was just the same way it had been with Trunks before they'd claimed each other. It didn't matter what they started doing, it ended up sexually.

And there she was, riding Gohan's wave. She submitted to him entirely, her whole body singing as he ground her hips against his deep thrusts. Her breath was lost in that moment, stuck somewhere in her chest. Beads of sweat rolled down the side of her face and trickled lower around her breasts and into her bellybutton, trails that Gohan leaned forward and licked. His hips did not relent as he sat up, wrapping his arms in the small of her back. He held her body flush to him, their chests only inches apart, and he pumped forward once, sharply. Javen's body trembled, her back leaning away from him as she recovered from his invasion.

Over and over he sunk his large phallus into her tightness, the purr returning as the sweat began to roll down his chest and run into his eyes. Then her shoulder was right there, so close, so finely shaped, so already claimed...Gohan leaned forward and sunk his fangs into a pair of healing fang-marks that Trunks had made earlier. Javen jerked from the pain but soon found her limbs going numb. He held her in place, still fucking wildly from beneath. Gohan was all but frenzied now with the taste of her blood on his tongue. He'd drunk twice from her that evening, more than enough to lake a saiyajin's thirst, and certainly enough to give him the workout he'd never known sex could be. Javen's shapely hips drew a wide circle around his cock as he stroked her as deeply as he could, feeling the pressure starting to grow.

Gohan's eyes clenched shut as he slid his arms up her back and pulled her down onto his cock with strong hands on her shoulders. He fell onto his back, using his feet for leverage to continue thrusting frantically. Javen's body followed suit, and she put her hands on the ground over his shoulders and pushed back onto his throbbing member. White heat was coiling in her stomach, her voice stifled from her own understanding of their surroundings. If only they were somewhere far away where she could let him see just how much he turned her on...

In the moments that passed, Gohan's thrusts became wildly erratic, his face flushed with the effort of holding off orgasm until he felt her sweet little cunt draw the seed from him. That was the mating dance after all, anything less was imperfect sex...his instincts matched with his sister's wouldn't allow that to happen. Javen's walls were closing tighter, drawing near to the explosion that would coax the thick seed from Gohan's aching prick.

Javen seemed to know what Gohan was doing and she pushed forward roughly, scraping her clit against his pubic hair. She repeated the motion a few more times, finally grinding into him as hard as she could to feel as much of him as possible on her pearl. Then, when Gohan was certain that he wouldn't be able to hold on any longer, Javen let out a low whine. Her tightness made his eyes bulge as every spasm milked the hot sperm from his tip. Gohan held her bruisingly as he spent himself inside of her, feeling her orgasm subside. Still though, aftershocks were making her pussy twitch as she caught her breath and melted on top of him.

Unable to move, Javen collapsed on her brother's chest and listened to the rapid drumming of his heartbeat. He'd marked her...only Trunks had done that...and even though he'd bitten her somewhere inconspicuous, there was a tinge of guilt that she felt for having let him do so. But then there was that ache she felt all the time, the desire to mate. She could smell them too, didn't they realize that?

Gohan however, was not feeling guilty or ashamed whatsoever. Instead, with the womanly form of his little sister on top of him, he'd never felt like more of a man. Looking down his chest, he pushed his lips to the silky black hairs on her cheek – he'd never seen more of a woman.


End file.
